


Calor, salsa and... lost twins?

by WroteTheWayOut



Series: Paper airplanes soulmates AU [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Benny/Nina implied, F/M, Hamilton/Lafayette implied, M/M, No Plot, just random conversation, random stuff, sunny day in the barrio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroteTheWayOut/pseuds/WroteTheWayOut
Summary: Hamilton and Laurens walk for Washington Heights and enter in some bodega...





	Calor, salsa and... lost twins?

**Author's Note:**

> This is very silly but I had fun writing it. Its some sort of "secuel" of 'The feeling of freedom' mixted with my Heigths one shots.

It was July and the sun was high. Lafayette had returned to France to visit their mother and John's younger siblings had come to South Carolina to visit their aunt, so Laurens and Hamilton took the good day out for a walk in the picturesque Washington Heights neighborhood.

 

Ever since he had known that neighborhood, Alex had always liked it. Walking through its streets reminded him of his childhood that, although he hadn’t been the happiest of all, it was still the time when he had been with his mother and brother and that brought a sense of warmth in his soul which no other part of New York made him feel.

 

The music played in front of each store and you could see several groups of people enjoying the gentle breeze that provided the little relief in front of the high temperatures of the summer. The conversations, half in Spanish, half in English, made both young men, now in their middle twenties, smile.

 

“Look, a bodega! Let’s gonna eat something.” Alex pulled his boyfriend's hand and dragged him toward the tent on the small corner. There were not many bodegas yet, but that one seemed to have stood the test of time and the advance of the big stores. “¡Buenos días!”

 

“¡Buenos días!” A cheerful young man who must have been the same age as them turned on the counter to greet them.

 

“God Alex, we found your clone.” Whispered John, completely stunned by the similarity between the bodeguero and Hamilton.

"What?" Both Latinos asked at the same time. The bodeguero had a slightly keener voice, but they seemed to have even the same tone.

"Sorry, but you two look the same."

Hamilton clucked his tongue. "Laurens, you need glasses.”

“Yeah, I mean, we have the same bear but we’re not similar.”

 

"I think it's not me who needs glasses..."

At that moment, a beautiful girl with long straight hair entered the cellar. "Wow, Usnavi, you found your lost twin?"

"Vanessa!" The man's face brightened and he walked over to the girl to greet her with a soft kiss on the lips. "You're early."

 

“I know, I wanted to say hi before hanging out with Nina.” The girl gave him a little tap on the hat and then returned her attention to Alex and John. “Like I said, you two are like twins.”

 

“I told you.” Laurens gave his boyfriend a little pat on the shoulder, amused, which caused the other to roll his eyes.

 

“Como digan, what were you guys looking for?”

“Mmm a couple of coffees and--” Hamilton began to look at some of the goodies in sight. There were several he remembered from his childhood, so he chose a couple of those. "Two of that."

 

“Great! Just a minute. Vanessa, café con canela?”

“You know me so well.”

The boy smiled and turned to prepare the drinks. “How do you want yours?”

“Black.”

“With milk.”

 

A couple of minutes later, Usnavi turned again. “Café con canela, café solo y café con leche.” He handed out each of the cups and then the two goodies Hamilton had asked for. “Thank you for your visit. You’re not from the barrio, don’t you?”

 

“No, we’re just paseando. And this barrio reminds me of my childhood.”

“Oh we’re you from?”

“Nevis, but I live also in St. Croix. In there we’re a mix of latino and french and-- I dunno, this makes me remember to mi mamá.”

 

Both Vanessa and Usnavi smiled tenderly at those words, the salsa that was heard in the background completing the panorama. Laurens, despite having grown up in an entirely non-Latino family, also felt the feeling of home around him.

 

“Yo, Usnavi, the boss wants a coffee.” A young man in a white shirt with short sleeves and brown skin entered the hold. He looked rather tired, but still smiled.

“Benny! In a minuto.”

 

“Hey, Van, how’re you? Nina is in home already if you want to come.”

“Really? Great.” The girl took a long sip of her coffee and waited for Usnavi to finish preparing what Benny had ordered.

 

“He look like Washington.” Hamilton then whispered.

"I was thinking exactly the same."

"With hair and at least two decades younger, but the same."

“Yeah, and the same level of hotness.”

 

That last phrase, spoken by Laurens in a louder voice than he had wished, made Benny laugh a little.

 

“You’ll make me blush dude.”

“Well, they’re got a point, you _look_ like Washington.”

“George Washington? _That_ Washington?”

“Yes!”

“Okey, whatever.” Benny took Usnavi's coffee. "See ya later guys and cute freckles." And with that, he winked at Laurens and left.

 

The man, for his part, looked away, his face growing red with embarrassment.

"He's got a point." Hamilton, Vanessa and Usnavi said in unison and the first laid a small kiss on his cheek.

 

"Um... let's keep walking?" John took his boyfriend's hand and tugged it lightly.

"Okay, okay." The Latino began to laugh and waved at the other two. "Have a nice day!"

"¡Igualmente! Come back soon." Usnavi returned the greeting cheerfully.

"Have a nice walk!" Added Vanessa.

And so, after that strange conversation, John and Alex continued walking through the streets of the neighborhood. And thinking that they would most probably return to that bodega, to greet the Hamilton clone, Washington's and the beautiful Vanessa.

**Author's Note:**

> The translations:
> 
> \- Buenos días = Good morning  
> \- Como digan = Whatever you say  
> \- Café con canela = Coffee with cinnamon  
> \- Paseando = Walking  
> \- Mi mamá = My mom  
> \- Igualmente = Same for you
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! xx


End file.
